Light olefins can be produced through the dehydrogenation of light paraffins. The dehydrogenation of paraffins is performed in a catalytic process where a hydrocarbon stream comprising paraffins is contacted with a dehydrogenation catalyst in a reactor under dehydrogenation conditions to generate a light olefin product stream. The catalyst used in this process includes a catalytic metal on a support. The catalytic metal generally comprises a noble metal, such as platinum or palladium. The dehydrogenation process involves many reactions and during the dehydrogenation process, the catalyst is slowly deactivated through the reaction process. One of the contributors to the deactivation is the generation of coke on the catalyst. The catalyst therefore, needs to be periodically regenerated to remain useful in the dehydrogenation process. Due to the high temperatures required for the production of light olefins in the dehydrogenation reactors, a low level of H2S must be maintained in the reactor section to prevent the formation of metal catalyst coke. In the case of light paraffin dehydrogenation the sulfur level is controlled by directly injecting a sulfur containing compound such as dimethyl disulfide into the reactor section with the hydrocarbon feed. Sulfur is known to passivate metal surfaces thus preventing metal catalyzed coke formation. The sulfur can be carried into the regenerator by catalyst and over time impact the catalyst performance. This control and regeneration of a catalyst is important for the lifespan of the catalyst and its usefulness in a catalytic process.